Honey Bee
by PhantomGroupie91
Summary: Established Quinntana. Santana does not do "mushy" but Quinn does and confronts her about it.


Honey Bee

Rating: K+

Summary: Established Quinntana. Quinn confronts Santana about not being a fan of PDA.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or the song "Honey Bee" by Blake Shelton

It was Friday night and Santana and Quinn were sitting on Santana's bed watching the latest episode of the Jersey Shore. Santana was sitting with her back against the headboard and Quinn was sitting in between her legs. Santana had one armed wrapped around Quinn and the other was playing with Quinn's long, soft, blond hair. The show had just cut to a commercial and Quinn sighed.

"What's up babe?" Santana asked.

"Oh, nothing….it's just…well," at this Quinn bit her lip, "oh, nevermind."

"Nah, Quinn. What is it? We've been dating for months, you can ask me anything"

"Well, see that the problem! We've been dating for almost six months now, but you still won't hold my hand in public." Quinn hopped of the bed and started pacing the room. "You don't even put your arm around me in Glee club when I sit next to you. And its not like we aren't out at school. And the worst part is you still link pinkies with Brittany, and I just want to know why you can't show any signs of public affection." Quinn stopped pacing by the door, and stood with her arms crossed waiting for Santana to say something back.

Santana looked back at Quinn, a little surprised by the sudden outburst. "Well, Q, I mean….give me a little credit. I hold the door for you, I carry your books for you when we have the same class. I pull out your chair during lunch, I carry your lunch on my tray…So, I don't hold your hand, I don't see what the big deal is!"

"You don't see what the big deal is?" Quinn was outraged. "Well, then maybe I don't see what the big deal is being your girlfriend!"

"Wha—Q? You don't mean that, do you?" Santana hopped off the bed and walked towards Quinn and tried to pull her into a hug. "You know how much I care about you."

"Yeah, well, sometimes I'd like you to show me." Quinn walked over to the chair in Santana's room to grab her jacket. "I think I'm going home now. Tell your mom I said goodbye." Quinn turned to leave.

Santana chased after her. "Come on Q! Don't go. Just wait-" but Santana's words were met with the sound of Quinn's door slamming and her engine revving. Santana's shoulders fell as she sighed and trekked back up the stairs to her room. _Hopefully this will all blow over tomorrow and we can have a relaxing Saturday._

QuinntanaxQuinntanaxQuinntana

Santana woke up around 10am the next morning. She rolled over and checked her phone to see if she had any messages from Quinn. _Inbox, 0. _Santana sighed as she got out of the bed, and slowly walked to the bathroom to shower and begin her day. Feeling a little refreshed after her shower, Santana went downstairs to cook herself a little brunch. She decided to make omelets, but had to stop herself when she went to take the bacon out of the fridge. She and Quinn and a weekend routine, where Quinn would come home with Santana on Friday night, and spend the day on Saturday doing homework and just enjoying each other's company. Santana would often cook them brunch to being their day. Since Quinn was still mad at her, there would be no need to make a bacon omelet.

To get rid of the silence, Santana decided to turn on her favorite radio station. During the week it was a Top 40 station, but on Saturday mornings, they played old Spanish and Reggae hits. Santana kept the radio on while she ate but she wasn't really paying attention to the songs. Even when one of her favorites came on, she didn't get excited. Saturdays just weren't the same without her girlfriend. Santana started thinking about the fight with her girlfriend while she was cleaning up the kitchen. _I mean, I don't even see what the big deal is. So, I don't hold her hand in public, whatever. It's not like people don't know we are dating. I come on! She's knows I'm not a touchy-feely kinda person…ugh…she just needs to get over herself. I call her tonight, by then she'll have calmed down and all will be forgiven._

Santana was about to turn off the radio when her ears heard the beginnings of a country song on the radio. Santana wasn't much of a country person, but since dating Quinn, she had been forced on some occasions to listen to country music. The lyrics of the song were are actually really cute (_not that Santana Lopez does cute)_ and surprisingly related really well to her situation with Quinn. Santana sat back down at the table, bopping her head to the beat. When the song ended Santana turned off the radio and went about her day.

At 7pm, Santana had decided enough was enough. She still hadn't heard from Quinn so she decided to call. It rang 7 times before going to voicemail. Santana tried again, and this time it didn't even ring. She slumped down on the couch resting her had back with her eyes closed, the words of the country song playing over in her head. _I guess, it wouldn't kill me to hold Quinn's hand in public. I really do love her, and I guess even though she knows that I feel that way, because I tell her, she may want physical proof… Santana Lopez, it's time to bite the bullet and apologize…during glee…like all of the other couples…sigh…_

That night Santana printed off the chords and lyrics for the song, grabbed her guitar and spent all night and the rest of Sunday working on her apology.

QuinntanaxQuinntanaxQuinntana

Santana walked into school on Monday morning excited about the end of the day. She spotted Quinn at her locker getting her books for her first class and quickly walked up to her.

"Hey babe," Santana tried, while rubbing the back of her neck with one hand.

"Santana," Quinn replied, her head still looking in her locker.

"Umm," Santana swallowed, "how was your weekend?"

"Fine," Quinn replied shortly. "Did you need something else?"

"Well no, but-"

"See you later Santana." And with that Quinn walked off to her class. Needless to say the rest of the day progressed pretty much the same. Which made things awkward, especially during lunch. The tension was palpable, and even Brittany couldn't do anything to make her two best friends happier.

At the end of the day, everyone was assembled in the choir room, wondering how everything was going to play out. Mr. Schue, oblivious to any tension walked in ready to start the day. "Okay everyone! I have a new assignment for everyone to start working on today-" Santana's hand shot up. "Yes, Santana?"

"Umm, Mr. Schue, if it's okay, I'd like to sing a song before we start," Santana asked nervously.

Mr. Schue looked skeptical, but still replied "Uh, sure Santana."

"Thanks." Santana got up out of her chair and walked up to the instruments. She grabbed a guitar and a stool, got herself comfortable, and began tuning the instrument. Everyone, including Quinn was surprised to see Santana sitting with a guitar. Everyone knew she could sing and play some piano, but no one knew about her ability to play the guitar. "Um before I start, I just want to say that this song, is an apology, to my beautiful girlfriend Quinn Fabray." She turned to look at Quinn when she said "Baby, I'm really sorry about Friday night, hopefully you can forgive me." Quinn looked out the window, pretending the Santana didn't even exist. Santana saw this, and sighed, but started on the song.

_Girl, I been thinkin' 'bout us__  
><em>_And you know I ain't good at this stuff__  
><em>_These feelings pilin' up won't give me no rest__  
><em>_This might come out a little crazy__  
><em>_A little sideways, yeah maybe__  
><em>_I don't know how long it'll take me but I'll do my best_

_If you'll be my soft and sweet__  
><em>_I'll be your strong and steady__  
><em>_You'll be my glass of wine__  
><em>_I'll be your shot of whiskey__  
><em>_You'll be my sunny day__  
><em>_I'll be your shade tree__  
><em>_You'll be my honeysuckle__  
><em>_I'll be your honey bee_

At this point in the song, Quinn had stopped looking out the window and turned to face Santana. Her eyes had softened a bit and she was even smiling a little.

_Yeah, that came out a little country__  
><em>_But every word was right on the money__  
><em>_And I got you smilin' honey right back at me _At this line everyone in the room chuckled and Quinn just sat there with a big grin on her face

_Now hold on cause I ain't done__  
><em>_There's more where that came from__  
><em>_Well you know I'm just havin' fun, but seriously_

_If you'll be my Louisiana__  
><em>_I'll be your Mississippi__  
><em>_You'll be my little Loretta__  
><em>_I'll be your Conway Twitty__  
><em>_You'll be my sugar baby _

Quinn was now smiling with little tears coming down her face.

_I'll be your sweet iced tea__  
><em>_You'll be my honeysuckle__  
><em>_I'll be your honey bee_

Finally Quinn, just couldn't take it anymore and jumped up from her and ran to throw her arms around Santana and give her a big kiss right in the middle of the song. Santana smiled into the kiss but kept on strumming. Finally Quinn broke away, and pulled up another stool right next to Santana, while she finished the song.

_Your kiss just said it all__  
><em>_I'm glad we had this talk_

Everyone, including Mr. Schue laughed at this line.

_Nothing left to do but fall in each others arms__  
><em>_I coulda said I love you__  
><em>_Coulda wrote you a line or two__  
><em>_Baby, all I know to do is speak right from the heart_

_If you'll be my soft and sweet__  
><em>_I'll be your strong and steady__  
><em>_You'll be my glass of wine__  
><em>_I'll be your shot of whiskey__  
><em>_You'll be my sunny day__  
><em>_I'll be your shade tree__  
><em>_You'll be my honeysuckle__  
><em>_I'll be your honey bee_

_You'll be my Louisiana__  
><em>_I'll be your Mississippi__  
><em>_You'll be my little Loretta__  
><em>_I'll be your Conway Twitty__  
><em>_You'll be my sugar baby__  
><em>_I'll be your sweet iced tea__  
><em>_You'll be my honeysuckle__  
><em>_And I'll be your honey bee_

_I'll be your honey bee_

After the final chords, Santana set the guitar down on the floor and turned to Quinn, taking her hands and looking into her eyes. "Baby, I know that I'm not good with the mushy stuff, but I love you, so so much, so I'm promising you, in front of all of these people, that I am going to do my best, because I only want you to be happy."

Quinn, with tears in her eyes, hugged Santana, and replied "That's all I ask."


End file.
